EDF (United Nations Earth Defense Force)
March: Attack of Super X III from Godzilla vs Destroyah. Mission The EDF is the successor of the SSSP, Ultra Garrison, MAT, etc. The EDF is an organization that protects humanity from Giant Monsters and Alien Invaders, the EDF has 6 Members in the North American Branch as of A New Recruit. Members NEW YORK The EDF has 6 Members (Not Counting Ultraman Zach) John Jackson: *Age: 45 *Race: Human *Born: March 29, 1984 in Topeka, United States, Earth *John is the captain of the EDF, he is very serious when it comes to monsters. Max Knight: *Age: 18 *Race: Human *Born: December 18, 2010 in New York, United States, Earth *Max is the human host of Ultraman Zach, and his friends know this. Amy Scholar: *Age: 20 *Race: Human *Born: July 3, 2008 in Sacramento, United States *Amy is the caretaker of Caboose, and because Caboose is so stupid, she makes sure he doesn't touch anything important. Jose Gonzalez: *Age: 18 *Race: Human *Born: January 16, 2010 in Chihuahua, Mexico, Earth *Jose is similar to Ide, from the original Ultraman, he is an inventor, he invented the first shrink Ray ever, the V-Ray for the VTOLs, and the Super Laser. He and Charles are always bickering over things. His best friend is Charles. Charles Burke: *Age: 19 *Race: Human *Born: April 8th 2009 in Moosejaw, Canada *Charles is obsessed with monsters, he is a lot like Teppei from Ultraman Mebius. He is best friends with Jose. He is the crew's monster expert. Even though he and Jose fight, they are still best friends. He is 19. Micheal J. Caboose: *Age: 17 *Race: Human(?) *Born: March 30, 2011 in Zero G Colony, Moon *Caboose's first name Michael, but he forgets that so he has everyone call him his last name, Caboose. Caboose is extremely strong, and if he gets angry he can fight off countless human sized enemies. He is 17, the youngest of the group. Ultraman Zach: *Age: 11,000 *Race: Ultra *Born: The Land of Light, Nebula M78 *Ultraman Zach is the Ultraman of the group, and he fights monsters and aliens. Lopez Franscisco Zanzibar: *Age: Around 1 month *Race: Robot *Built: October 11, 2028 in New York, United States, Earth *Lopez is a robot who is very intelligent... but his main language is Spanish so no one can understand him. This annoys Lopez, if Lopez says something, the members will reply with some random response, such as: Lopez: (Spanish) A monster is outside! John: Yes, why it is a beautiful day Lopez! So he has an extreme hatred for his owners. Donald: * Age: 38 * Race: Baltan * Born: September 4th, 1990 in Corz, Gern, Planet R * The only alien of the group, Donald is with the Baltan Rebellion, where he fought with other Rebel Baltans for freedom from the Baltan Dominion. He landed on Earth to warn the EDF that the Baltan Dominion was going to destroy the Earth, which he did, but instead of returning to Planet R, he became an EDF Member. LAS ANGELES Ian McKenzie *Age 43 *Race: Human *Born: July 14, 1985 in Seattle, United States, Earth *Captain of EDF LA branch,Ian is an odd man who always is waking up in strange places such as: The drier The washer Behind the couch The basement In the closet The kitchen The tank The refrigerator Uniform EDF Helmet: a helmet with a visor to protect the members from hazardous gases. There is also a comm unit so the EDF members can communicate with each other. EDF Vest: A vest that can hold weapons and other things. The Photon Laser is a mandatory weapon for all EDF members and is held on the vest. Jose has a remote control for the Mech-Charlie probes in his vest. EDF Boots: boots used to jump higher than the average person. EDF Suit: a blue suit that the members wear. EDF Padding: Padding on worn over the suit on different parts of the body that can absorb energy shots. They are on the following body parts: chest, stomach, arms, shoulder, knees, and legs. The chest pad is under the vest. EDF Gloves: Gloves worn on the hands. If needed the member can activate a grip enhancer. Weapons Photon Laser: a pistol weapon used by all EDF branches. Photon Laser Shotgun: a shotgun that shoots laser bullets. It is used by all EDF branches Photon Laser Sniper: A long range weapon used by all EDF Branches for persise shots. Power Laser: an invention created by Jose only used the New York Branch. Rocket Launcher: A weapon that fires explosives. Mechs/ Vehicles The Earth Defense Force has many vehicles and Mechs, such as: VTOL 1, 2, and 3: All of the EDF's VTOLs resemble the Ultraman Mebius Gun Wingers. They have missile launchers, laser guns and the V-Ray, which is almost as powerful as Ultraman Zach's Gallium Ray, but can only be used once every 72 hours. they are used for aerial missions. Mech-Alpha: a small Mech about 3 feet tall. It is used for rescue missions. The EDF can monitor it from the base. Mech-Bravo: A heavily armed Mech that is approximately 8 feet tall. It is used for ground missions. It is monitored by the EDF from the base. it very much resembles the Mantis from the Xbox 360 video game: Halo 4 Mech-Charlie: a very small probe about 3 inches in diameter used to track monsters and aliens. The EDF has multiple. The EDF can also monitor them from the base. MechaGodzilla: the EDF's largest Mech, about as tall as the average kaiju, and is used to fight in hand to hand combat with monsters. Used for all missions. Tank-Car: a car with a big laser gun on the top. Used for ground missions. Powers Even though some countries don't have EDF bases, some are permitted to make decisions in the EDF council in Tokyo. The country that consists of the Capital Base of each Continent are the permanent members. Permanent Members: *Japan (Capital) *United States of America *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) *France *People's Republic of China *United Kingdom *Germany *Aralia *United Kingdom Elected Members: *Canada *Chile *Ghana *Mexico *Spain *Malaysia *Peru *Italy *Brazil *Republic of Korea *Thailand *Viet Nam *Greenland *Iceland *People's Republic of Ukraine (USSR) *People's Republic of Poland *People's Republic of Greece (USSR) *People's Republic of the Balkans (USSR) *People's Republic of the Communist European Union (USSR) *People's Republic of Cuba *People's Republic of Mongolia (USSR) *People's Republic of Libya *People's Republic of Egypt *South Africa *Argentina *Ecuador *Columbia *Uruguay *Paraguay *Belgium *Denmark *Luxembourg *Sweden *Norway *Finland *Israel *Pakistan *India *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan *Afghanistan *Yemen *Saudi Arabia *Qatar *Bahrain *Iraq *Nepal *Tibet *Jordan *Guatemala *Honduras *Austria *Barbados *Jamaica *Angola Planetary Allies The Land of Light *Colony of Venus (Earth) *Colony of Mars (Earth) *Planet Baltan Rebellion Top Attacked Countries 1: Japan 2: United States of America 3: Atlantic Ocean 4: Australia 5: Brazil 6: China 7: United Kingdom 8: South Africa 9: Thailand 10: India Major Events in EDF History *Operation Final Wars: in 2004, a group of mutant soldiers assisted Godzilla in defeating the Xiliens and their monsters. *Battle of France: In 2019, a group of rebels in France wanted to bring down the French Government, and they tried to do so using a monster called Scrabbas. The EDF used their own monster, Zeus, to fight and kill Scrabbas. This was the first time the EDF used Monster to Monster combat. *Attack on Mars: In 2026, the EDF took Mars from the Baltan Dominion, an army of Baltans focused on conquering planets. *The Great War: In 2028 and 2029 the EDF fought The Darkness One's legion of monsters and The Emerald Brace to save the Universe from untold doom. The Ultraman Zach Series takes place at this time. Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity Category:Brian Haughton Category:Fan Organizations Category:Leo Headquarters Category:Ultraman Kain Continuity